Cell Phones In The Past
by showtunediva
Summary: The events of Oklahoma in text message format.


Cellphones Back In Time

Notes: I got the idea for this after reading CarolinaNadeau's Music Man Story Pick A Little Talk Little. It's basically all the events of Oklahoma in text message form. Italicized exchanges are group text messages. I own no characters or lyrics from Oklahoma or any Annie Get Your Gun lyrics. Enjoy!

Curly ~ Laurey

Are you going to the dance tonight?

Yes, I would never miss it. Are you?

Yes, going with anyone?"

Maybe…I usually go with my friends but I may go with someone this year. It's too late to ask anyone though. U?

No, but I got someone special in mind.

Really? Who is it?

I dunno. Maybe it's you. ?. I am coming over in 15 minutes are you busy?

Doing chores.

Ok.

Laurey to Kate & 4 others

OMG Jud asked me to the social.

Virginia. Really?

Yes, really.

Kate Eww… He's sort of gross.

Vivian Did you say yes?

Laurey I was too shocked to say anything. Curly was there too & he had this look on his face that said "WTF just happened?" My look at him said " Is this guy for real?"

Ellen That's so hard to believe.

Laurey I can barely believe it myself. Curly had just finished singing to me about a surrey he may or may not have rigged up for me.

Emma Isn't he the sweetest?

Vivian Definitely. You should go with him Laur.

Ugh… This is so confusing. Can we just talk about this when you guys get here? . That's only less than two hours away. I've got a dilemma on my hands.

Virginia No problem. We're all for you! Right ladies?

Kate Yup.

Emma Definitely.

Ellen For sure.

Vivian Always.

Laurey Ado Annie

Ugh! I hate boys, don't you?

Not all the time. Why, what's the problem?

Jud asked me to the dance tonight.

What? That's totally unexpected.

I know! He made me feel so uncomfortable.

Was that after me and Ali Hakim left?

Yup. Have you seen Will yet? He just got back from Kansas City an hour ago.

I totally forgot he was coming home today. I've been spending lots of time with Ali Hakim lately.

Will might not like that you know. You two are supposed to be engaged.

Well, we're not married yet. I'm still allowed to have some fun! Did you say yes to Jud?

Not precisely. He actually pretty much demanded I go with him.

That's awkward.

You said it.

What're you gonna do?

Well what makes things more awkward is that Curly sort of asked me to go with him too. So now I have to choose between the both of them.

Curly sure is sweet. You should go with him. Jud's sort of weird anyway.

Couldn't agree more, he really creeps me out too.

Curly 6 others

You fellas won't believe what just happened.

Slim I reckon we won't.

Jud asked Laurey to the social tonight.

Mike What?

I don't know weather to be shocked or upset.

Joe I would be a little bit of both if I was you. What was Laurey's reaction?

She was shocked too. I think she also looked a little scared. Jud ain't exactly the nicest fella.

Ike I can't believe that he'd pounce on her like that especially after you rigged up the surrey for her.

That's what pisses me off the most, Aunt Eller said she'd be my date tonight.

Slim It's a scandal. it's an outrage.

Fred Have you talked to her since you left her house?

Nope, but maybe I will text her now.

Curly~ Laurey

Hey. What did you decide to do about the dance tonight?

It's so frustrating,Curly! I really want to go with you. I told all the girls about the surrey and they think you are super romantic!

You can always ride with Aunt Elller & me if you don't feel comfortable riding with Jud. Just tell him you are going to meet him at Skidmore's.

I'm mighty afraid of what he may do to me if I say no to him.

That's not turning him down. That's just telling him you'll meet him there.

He might still do something to me.

So I guess you're going with him then.

Yup. ?. I'm gonna go take a nap now. See you later.

See ya!

Aunt Eller~ Carnes

Hi Andrew. Can you keep an eye on Laurey for me at the dance? I am going to be busy organizing the auction.

What's the trouble?

Well,Jud is her date tonight and I do not really trust him with her.

I thought I heard a rumor somewhere around town that Curly McClain rigged up a surrey.

Yes, that was supposed to be for her but when Jud asked her Curly decided to ask me to go with him instead.

And how does Laurey feel about going with Jud?

I can tell she's very apprehensive. Jud was pretty forceful to her about wanting her to go with him. If I know my niece well I can instinctively tell you that she'd much rather go to the dance with Curly.

Are you worried that Jud will do something to her?

Yes, not exactly sure what though.

Don't worry about it Eller. I'll keep my eye on her for you.

Thanks.

Slim ~ Curly

Did you talk to Laurey yet?

Yeah.. She's going with Jud and she's not happy about it. I'm not too happy either

Shouldn't the farmer and the cowman be friends?

For sure but Jud is not the friendliest person at all. I went down to the smokehouse to have a chat with him. He wasn"t very welcoming and I could tell I wasn't going to change his mind about taking Laurey to the social.

You like Laurey a lot don't ya?

I do.

Are you going to ask her to marry you?

Yes, I plan on asking her if I get a moment with her at the social.

Is there going to be an old fashioned wedding blessed in a good old fashioned way?

Wrong musical Slim, but yeah the wedding will probably be at Aunt Eller's.

The two of you would make a real swell couple.

Thank you, I completely agree.

They say that falling in love is wonderful, do you agree with that too?

Stick with Roger & Hammerstein lyrics please, but yes I definitely agree.

See you in about an hour buddy.

See you soon Slim.

Joe ~ Curly

Hey, we are driving behind Jud's wagon and the horses kinda got spooked and it went off the road.

That's concerning. I hope Laurey didn't get hurt.

Me too. It looked to me like Jud might have tried to make a move on Laurey.

What makes you say that?

She was the one who took the reins from Jud and drove the wagon off the road.

This night should be interesting.

I reckon Laurey is going to spend most of the night avoiding Jud or trying to avoiding him.

Me too.

See you soon.

(Joe is stuck in a little traffic on the way to the box social and texting Curly while no other wagons are moving)

Laurey ~Kate

Hi I am a bit delayed. Should be there soon.

Are you with Jud?

Not at the moment!

?. What happened?

He tried to kiss me! I had steer the wagon off the road until he fell out of his seat. I had to defend myself.

Reckoning going with him tonight was a bad idea?

Yes, I think he's gonna try to do something to me that could be violent. I am scared.

How much longer until you are here?

15 minutes.

Ok.

Ado Annie~ Laurey

Hey, I told my pa about what happened to you. Aunt Eller told him to look out for you because she's busy getting stuff ready for the auction. Are you ok?

No. I will be there in 5 minutes. Please meet me outside.

Okay.

Ado Annie ~ 5 others

Laurey said she'll be here is 5 minutes. We need to damage control girls.

Kate That's for darn sure!

Emma It makes me shudder that he tried to kiss her.

Ellen Do you think that something bad will happen to Laurey tonight?

Virginia I was thinking not but now I am not so sure.

Vivian How are we going to talk her without Jud seeing us?

I think we should in the back of the farm house. He will not find us there.

Kate How can you be so sure?

I just know. She's here! Let's go!

Carnes~ Laurey

Hi There. Aunt Eller gave me your number and Annie just told me about what happened. Are you okay?

Hey Mr. Carnes I just got here. I am really shaken up. I had a bad dream before coming here and Curly died in it and then Jud tried to kiss me on the way over. He had a crazy look in his eye.

Are you worried he could hurt you?

Yes,sir. I sure am. I wish I never came here with him tonight. What should I do?

I can tell him not to be too rough with ya. Try not to worry about anything and have a good time.

Ok. Thank you Mr. Carnes.

Anytime sweetheart.

(After the lunch hamper bidding scene, Ado Annie is watching Jud and Laurey from the side of the porch and texts Curly.)

Hey C, Jud's talking to Laurey and he ain't looking too happy.

What's he saying?

I don't know but he seems pretty mad you over bid him for that hamper.

I could care less. He's pestering Laurey and I want him to leave her alone.

Looks like your plan backfired. Laurey looks pretty darn frightened of him.

What's he saying to her?

I can't tell. Oh shoot, I think he sees me looking at them. He could easily pummel me next. I got scoot. Will's probably looking for me anyway. You should find Laurey and talk to her. She's had a pretty rotten night tonight. You two should've really come here together instead.

I am pissed that hound dog has made her night a living hell.

Me too. Gotta scoot! Go talk to her please!

Right away!

Laurey ~ Kate

Guess what?

Hmmm… Did Curly propose?

He sure did. We're gonna have a ceremony at Aunt Eller's house.

When?

In two days,we're not wasting anytime.

I am so happy for you!

( The morning after the wedding)

Ike 4Others

I just heard that Jud died from his injuries from last night.

Slim I betcha no one's gonna miss him around here.

Fred Nope. I don't think he had a single friend in this town.

Mike Anyone know what on earth he wanted with Laurey?

Slim I reckon he was jealous of Curly.

Curly Yup,,I am beginning to believe that too. That's why he tried to burn us alive last night.

Joe Why would he even be attracted to Laurey? She's definitely not his type."

Curly Poor Jud is dead. ?

Ike Don't you fellas feel just a little sorry for him? I mean no one really liked him.

Slim I reckon not. If he had been nicer to people and more approachable I think he would have had a lot more friends.

Fred Someone told me that he started a fire at the last farm he worked at. Burned all the crops. He lost his job real fast.

Joe Hopefully there was no girl he was chasing after out there too.

Mike I am really surprised Aunt Eller would even hire him. Seems like he had a temper &'violent past.

Curly At the social Laurey told me Jud threatened her after she fired him. That's why I stayed with her that night. I was afraid he was going to come up from the smokehouse with a knife and slit her throat or something. She showed me the nasty bruise he gave her too.

Ike And then he tried to kill both of you.

Joe He was a troubled soul it seems. I hope he is happier now.

Slim May he rest in peace.

Ike Amen.


End file.
